


The First Calamity

by Cakyon_the_Great



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakyon_the_Great/pseuds/Cakyon_the_Great
Summary: Whispers of a monster, a monster more fearsome than any seen before, has all the races of Hyrule preparing themselves for the worst. Iya is a sheika warrior, training to fight this beast. However, amidst the mistrust of the king, and more and more ancient tech turning against its masters, fighting this new threat will prove much more difficult than first thought.
Kudos: 1





	The First Calamity

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I returned to the sheika barracks, my feet aching. A journey to Goron City was no laughing matter, and apparently it was vitally important I made it there before sunset. Messengers were often sent out, carrying secret letters no one must know the contents of. It was an honour, a display of trust to be chosen to act as a messenger, but that didn’t make up for the torn shoes, the parched throat and the stomach longing for just a morsel of food.

By now, the barracks were very quiet. Only three warriors armed with wooden swords and shields remained in the yard, flanking a guardian, darting side to side as it fired its mock lasers. Occasionally it would stumble back and forth, the sheika piloting it clearly inexperienced at handling such a monster of machinery.

“Iya!”

Startled, I spun around, glaring at the person who had just yelled my name. A familiar face glared back at me.

“Hylia Clay, I almost died of shock!”

Clay grinned.

“That was the plan,” they giggled, and I had to follow suit. Clay’s laugh was infectious.

“So,” I said after catching my breath, “Did anything cool happen whilst I was gone?”

“Not a lot. Malli sat on a sewing needle, I accidentally stepped on a guardian spear and got in a _lot_ of trouble and… oh! I heard a pretty neat rumour about the royal guard we were sent killing his sister.”

I sighed.

“Clay, don’t be absurd.”

“Look, I get it. It’s probably false but…” they took a deep breath before continuing, “Look. _Everyone -_ even our teachers - hates this guy. The cool thing about this rumour is anyone could have started it! Like… the scientists despise this guy because he keeps snooping around the lab. I don’t know why, but I find the idea of a noble sheika scientist spreading malicious rumours really funny.”

“I guess that is kinda cool.”

We started walking back to the sleeping quarters in silence. It was nice to walk with Clay. They’d occasionally start skipping ahead before falling back beside me again, or laugh at a joke only they could hear.

A dull thud and a startled yelp rang out from across the yard. The guardian had lost its balance and fallen, its head still swivelling, rapidly firing mock lasers with no direction in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, so I have no idea whether this is too short or something, or if the layout has gone weird. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
